


Hey, Let's Get Through This Thing Called Life...

by billyjay936



Series: Young, Scrappy, Hungry Revolutionaries [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: #Honorary Big Bro Alexander, #Peggy and Alex bonding is my lifeblood, #That awkward moment when you realize a chapter worked a lot better as a standalone oneshot, #oops but hey its here!, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 12:09:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6657190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/billyjay936/pseuds/billyjay936
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small party can all bring each other a little healing. </p><p> </p><p>Companion piece to "We Just Happened to Be" (takes place after Chapter 9 but before Chapter 10).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey, Let's Get Through This Thing Called Life...

About a week or so later (after the confrontation in which John and Eliza decided to keep Alexander at arm's length) , Alexander, Lafayette and Aaron Burr all found themselves sitting in a booth in campus cafeteria, Alexander furiously alternating between looking at his phone screen and scribbling in a notebook as Burr and Lafayette watched on, amused.

 

“First off, I would like to say how proud I am of you….” Lafayette started, smiling at their friend fondly, taking a sip of water before going on saying “…for wearing your hair in something other than that horrid ponytail, cuz mon Dieu!” Lafayette cried, which Alexander merely nodded to.

Burr, who was playing on his phone , looked up to gaze at Alexander’s long flowing locks. Gazing closely, Burr said “Wait, are you using a new shampoo and conditioner? You are, are aren’t you? It looks so shiny and manageable.”

 

Alex smiled “Oh, Aaron , you know I love looking good for you…” Alexander said, before sending his frenemy a flirty wink, which just made Burr roll his eyes.

 

Lafayette chuckled good-naturedly. “I expect you’d be looking good for Johnny-boy and Betsey-boo…”

 

Alexander smiled sadly and shook his head. “Nah. They’re barely within feet of me half the time. But I will respect their decision and stay within feet of them, and appeal to their wishes like a good almost boyfriend.”

 

Burr and Lafayette looked at each other with skeptical eyes, but smiled at the determination in Alex’s voice. “Well, we do believe you can do anything you set your mind to…” Lafayette said, sipping their water with Burr adding in “I never said shit. Don’t quote me on anything, Lafayette.”

 

Lafayette playfully scoffed at their friend. “Pardonnez-moi? Who paid for your fries, Monsieur?”

 

Burr said, “I did! Then you started eating them-wait, is that John?”

Lafayette smiled, “It is! John! “ Lafayette said, waving their friend over. But all they saw was a sad look on John’s face, and they both stood up to meet him.

“John, what’s the matter, ma Cherie?” Lafayette said. John looked like he was on the very brink of tears and whispered “He’s gone, y’all.”

Burr whispered “W-who? Who’s gone?”

John lifted up his cellphone screen to show his latest news feed, and Lafayette gasped as Burr’s eyes went wide.

 

“Y-you mean?” Burr whispered. And then they heard a cry that was unmistakably Tommy’s. “THE FUCK IS THIS?! NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO…” as James and Angelica held him back from throwing himself and his cellphone onto the floor. “First they take my beautiful Magician Rockstor, then they take my Evil Uncle Professor, and now they’re taking my beautiful Violet Royalty?!” Thomas screeched, tearings running down his face as he collapsed to the floor, heartbroken tears rattling in his throat as his friends rushed to gather around him.

Alex looked on, not sure what to do. They had a bond that went back oceans and years, and he couldn’t just….

 

…he…

John Laurens felt his cellphone ping and he quickly scrolled through the screen. “Tell everybody I’m sorry for your loss.” Was the text that read, and John had to hold back tears as their huddle broke up, Tommy resigning himself to cry on James’ shoulder.

 

John dashed over to the booth where he saw Alexander last, but there was nothing there but a wadded up piece of paper with Alex’s blue pen scrawled all over it.

 

 

It was a hard night for everyone. Lafayette wanted to be left alone to cry in their room, Thomas, John, James and Burr were staying the Schyuler Sisters’, and Alex had sent off another “sorry for your loss” text to Eliza as he huddled underneath his own covers, having his phone up load to block out the sounds of the storm brewing outside.

 

\----  
Alex knew him and his Maman were sick. The medication the doctor had left them had hurt Maman stomach, and after a while she refused to take it, despite Alex’s best efforts.

“He’s your Doctor, Maman!”

But Alex had gotten his mother’s eyes and her stubbornness, and she refused to spend her days miserable.

“Give Maman a hug, baby boy?” Rachel asked her son, quietly, reaching her arms out with a week smile.

Alex fell asleep in her arms. They didn’t even realize she was gone until they pulled the cover off of them. The storm had prevented anyone from getting in….

\----

“Alexander!” Lafayette’s voice called, and Alex slipped his earbud out of his ear to see what was the matter.

 

“Laf, what’s-“ and Alexander was surprised to find the whole Revolutionary Crew in their hallway. “Erm, did I miss something, y’all?”

Hercules cut in. “Well, I thought y’all could use a break. I’ve been busy with orders, y’all have been apparently dealing with drama llamas, Laf is tired of crying in their room….Wanna hang out tonight?”

Angelica piped up “I got Peggy! Daddy’s letting her spend the night with us, it’s a good for her mental health” and Peggy piped up. “I got pizza!” which made them all laugh.

Alex said, “Well, I do love a woman with pizza…hmmm…well…I…”

Eliza stepped forward, looking as pretty as a princess in her smooth blue nightgown. “Take a break, Alex. For us, please? It would be less fun without you” she confessed, blushing shyly.

 

Alexander looked at the papers and headphones and said, “Sure…just…let me get my turtle hat…”

 

Thomas Jefferson, James Madison and John Laurens then burst through the door. “Did someone say, turtle hat? Poor Hamilton, he even has to use dead animals as head warmth.” Thomas said with a tragic tut tut.

 

Alexander slammed his bedroom door shut. “FIRST OF ALL, YOU SON OF BITCH-“ Alexander yelled, cutting through the crowd to get to Thomas as Lafayette and Burr tried to hold them back.

 

The night went off without a hitch. They talked a little, they cried a little. When the storm outside was brewing at its highest, they all cancelled out the thunder with the sound of Violet Royalty’s best party music. By the end of the night, they were all exhausted, and most of them ended up on the living room floor, or on the couch.

 

Alex, having heard a thunderclap in the middle of the night, was shaken away to find himself on the carpet, set inches in-between Eliza and John on the living room floor. He sighed.

Getting up, Alexander discretely went into his and Lafayette’s kitchen, and was surprised to hear the patter of bare feet on the cool, marble floor. Turning around, he saw Peggy standing behind him.

 

“Peggy!” he whispered, making the youngest Schuyler smile. “What are you doing here, babe? Needed some water?”

 

Peggy nodded shyly. “Yes, please.” And Alex handed her one of his fresh water bottles out of the fridge. But from the way she was standing on the island, Alex knew something else was on the younger girl’s mind, so he asked, “What’s up?”

 

“Alex….is it bad…that I’m not as sad as anyone else about Royalty’s death?” Peggy whispered, ad Alex reached out a hand to squeeze her free one apologetically. “No, no, no! That’s fine! Not everyone could get into Royalty’s music, and this was so sudden..no, you aren’t a bad person!” Alex whispered, urgently.

 

But somehow, Peggy just looked sadder. “What’s wrong, Peggy?”

Peggy let a few tears spill before asking “Alex, would you miss me if I’m gone?” and this caught Alex off-guard, as set himself at a chair on the kitchen table, pulling them both into a hug. “Of course! Who would I have a as a secret study buddy! Why do you ask?”

 

“It’s just…Violet Royalty has done so many things, and all I ever did was make Valedictorian and almost graduate high school! I’m not as smart as Angie, or as sweet and generous as Betsey! Everyone just sort of passes over me. What does that make me?” Peggy asked sadly.

 

Alex thought about this, before responding with. “Peggy. Just Peggy. And you’re fine just being you. And I don’t think you’re being fair on yourself. You’re just getting started. “

Peggy frowned. “What do you mean?”

Alex thought about this before saying “Well, Violet Royalty hit us so hard because he mattered to us, that we see ourselves in him, because his work communicated with us. But you don’t need any special talent to connect with your sisters, Peggy. They love you period. Just give yourself a little breathing room and time, OK?”

 

Peggy smiled as Alex pulled her into another hug. “I mean..” Alex whispered. “I never do that, but it seems like that’s advice that could work for you.”

 

Peggy laughed quietly so as not to stir the other before whispering “Thanks, Alex. Can you help me with my speech on Friday?”

 

Alex bowed his head at his perspective sister-in-law. “I would be so honored, Miss Margurite “Peggy” Schyuler”, which made Peggy laugh as she returned back into her sleeping back next to a sleeping Angie.

Somewhere on the living room floor, a weepy Eliza Schyuler felt her heart flutter in her chest as she heard Alexander grab his own water bottle to walk back into his bedroom and shut the door. As soon as he was alone, Alexander thought of a woman named Rachel on a little island of Nevis, jamming on a crappy radio to Violet Royalty’s “Let’s All Go Crazy” and wept his sorry heart out.

**Author's Note:**

> *whispers* You can come bother me on my Tumblr :  
> Tumblr: billyjay936.tumblr.com  
> Please leave a comment/ review and thanks for reading!


End file.
